


Heartbroken

by GenderfluidFlower



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cussing, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smoking, Suicide, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidFlower/pseuds/GenderfluidFlower
Summary: Ayano Aishi finally got her Senpai. After 10 rivals she got him. But there is a new Yandere in the match and she's not going down.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Budo Masuta/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ol - Relationship, Taro Yamada | Senpai/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Another one

**Author's Note:**

> Give your opinions please OwO  
> The other chapters will be better and longer I just wanted to get this out.

It was over. Ayano had finally finished it all.   
Ayano had gotten rid of all ten of her rivals and the most peaceful ways well minus Megami and Mida. Mida had to go to jail definitely and Megami needed to be put in her place.  
After Megami's elimination Ayano met Senpai after school and confessed to him. He accepted and now they are together forever. Or that was just a thought. 

\-------------------------------------‐------------‐---------‐-----

A kawaii bing sounded in the darkness of the kitchen. Ayano sat on the counter as she reached for her phone. She was guessing it was a text from her new boyfriend, Taro, even though it was hours after he fell asleep. She opened the text confused at who sent it. It was Info-Chan? "Why is she texting me? I got my Senpai, we're done." Regardless of the thoughts bothering her now, she began reading the message.

**"He's not safe….. there's another…"**

**"What? Who's not safe? Another what?"**

**"Taro's not safe. There's another Yandere coming for him."**

Another Yandere? No this couldn't be possible. Ayano knew every student and none of them were like her! And why would they want her Senpai! He is perfect but he belongs to her!

**"Who is it."**

**"Her name is Usagi Daidaiyama. She was a homeschooled student before she transferred to Akademi."**

**"I'm going to fucking kill her."**

>b>"She's not going to be as easy as the others. She is always around a huge group of friends which most of them are indestructible in strength, she has the highest reputation out of anyone already, and she already has killed more people than you have. "

**"Body count doesn't matter but the rest does.""I can see you thinking. I suggest you join the friend group and target her friends first. None of them know that you are dating Yamada yet so they'll befriend you easily."**

"That's smart." Ayano mumbled. If they didn't know she was with Senpai then it would be easier to get to Usagi.

**"Thanks. I'll send you more information about her and her friends tomorrow at school. They are a weird bunch but they do have power."**

**"Alright."**

Ayano got off the counter gripping her phone and went to her room. Plugging in her phone and plopping onto her bed Ayano sighed. How could there be another Yandere in Akademi? Did they have the same condition as her? Why did she want her Senpai? How did she even know about her Senpai if she's new? Anger and confusion filled Ayano's head as she tried to sleep.

She didn't fall asleep until late that night with those questions and more buzzing in her head.

No matter the questions she asked she knew one thing. She was going to kill Usagi.


	2. Annoying Fluffball and Gossiping Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano finally starts her plan of destroying Usagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy :)

Rushed hands rubbed tired eyes. Ayano had just woken up to knocking at her front door. Guessing it was Kokona and Saki wanting to walk to school she quickly got dressed in sailor uniform. Grabbing a piece of bread Ayano slipped on her shoes and opened the door. Instead of purple and blue girlfriends she was met with orange girlfriends and her quiet boyfriend.

"S-" Ayano had to stop herself from saying Senpai. He might think that's weird. "Taro? Osana? Raibaru? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be walking to school?" It was nice to see her Senpai and the relationship she made between the girls but she was respecting Kokona and Saki. "We wanted to walk with you to school, if that's fine." Taro said. He was nervous obviously. His pink cheeks and moving hands showed it. 'Cute.' Ayano thought smiling. She grabbed Taro's hand and gave him a sweet smile. Both of the orange haired girls giggled as Taro's face flushed.

The walk to school seemed to go by too quickly. Ayano preferred being around Taro instead of him just sitting on the fountain. Raibaru and Osana departed to go talk to a friend. "I'll see you at lunch." Senpai gave Ayano a weak smile which made her nod eagerly. "O-of course! I'll meet you at the rooftop!" They agreed and departed even though Ayano wished they didn't. At least she'll be able to find Usagi and her friends. 'I'll start with the roof.' Ayano thought and began her search.  
_____________________________________

Ayano angrily sighed as she plopped down in her seat. Class was starting in five minutes but she couldn't find any of them! From the descriptions she read while looking for them they should have been noticeable! Almost all of them had colorful hair and wore bright accessories. Ayano grabbed her book called 'How to be Kawaii' and began skipping through it. Maybe she'll see one of them at lunch and then she'll be able to befriend them.  
_____________________________________

Hands thruster down onto the desk making Ayano jump slightly. She looked up at the person who rudely got her attention. A porcelain pale rosey girl stood there. Her blonde locks were tied up in a braid she was now fumbling with. "Hi!" Her voice sounded very excited and didn't seem to distract the students that were in partners. "Hi…." Ayano trailed on. "Um, what do you want?" The girl blushed slightly and sat next to Ayano in an empty seat. "Oh, we're partners for the project!" Project? Ayano took a look at the board. Along with memes and jokes written on there it said in huge letters 'Botany Teamwork Project!' "Oh." It wasn't ideal to be paired with this American looking blonde dumbass but it would do.

"What flower do you want to study?" The girl seemed very passionate about the topic even though they haven't started. "I don't know. You pick." Ayano mumbled. "Alright! Let's do Asphodels! They are super pretty-" Ayano stopped listening and just started writing stuff down about what they actually should be doing. "-Anyways, what's your name?" "Ayano Aishi." "Nice to meet you Ayano, I'm Ashely Taylor!" It's one of them. Ayano kept writing so she wouldn't alarm Ashley with her sudden frozen state but it was one of Usagi's friends! This was the blonde one from America that was in the Art Club. "It's nice to meet you too." Ayano smiled at Ashley. Ashley looked happy at that and began working. Maybe happiness was the way to kill this one.  
_____________________________________

Classes were finished for the first half of the day and Ayano was relieved. Ashley was with her in almost every class and they were partners in every single class! She couldn't stand the pure sugar radiating off of this puffball with a kawaii Brooklyn accent.

Ayano sat at the bench for lunch waiting for Senpai. Gripping her bento she looked around for her beautiful Senpai. Her grey eyes immediately spotted him and she began waving at him. But she stopped seeing who he was talking to. Ashley and an orange haired girl who was obviously taller and bustier than her stood by Senpai. Anger began boiling inside of Ayano when she realized who it was. It was that girl Usagi.  
Ayano wanted to kill her right now but not while Senpai and Ashley were around to guard her. 

Taro notices Ayano and waved bye to both girls. Usagi showed obvious disappointment and Ashley just looked sad. Ayano put her smile back on as Senpai sat next to her. "Sorry Ayano! Usagi and Ashley wanted to ask a few questions since Usagi is new." Yeah right, Ashley knows the schools so why would they need Taro's help? "It's fine Taro! You were helping them," Ayano lied through her fake happiness. Taro gave her a smile and began eating. Ayano ate too but was too focused on dark and murderous thoughts.  
_____________________________________

All classes had finished and Ayano was looking for Senpai or Ashley. If she was with Senpai then she could probably tell him to avoid Usagi but if she went with Ashley then she could gain her friendship. She spotted Ashley at the gate talking to a cotton candy colored girl. Ayano was about to walk over before Taro stopped her. "Hey Ayano! I'm walking home with Riku, is that okay?" He actually loved her enough to make sure that was okay. Ayano smiled slightly red. "That's alright Taro! I'm going to walk home with Ashley!" Taro nodded. "Alright! Um, do you want to go out Saturday?" Her heartbeat sped up. Was Senpai asking her out? On a date! "I would love that!" Ayano was under exaggerating. She was more than happy to even be asked that question. Taro waved bye to her and she began running towards Ashley. She slowed down once she got right beside her and the cotton candy girl. 

"Hi Ayano!" The blondie smiled way too brightly at Ayano. "Wanna walk home with us?" Ayano nodded. "Great!"

To be honest, the walk was mostly Ashley talking about random things and her African-Japanese friend, Candy, just texting. At the end Ashley confirmed they were friends with a sweet and joyful "Goodbye Ay!" So there was something she accomplished. Candy also said that they were friends as long as Ayano had lunch with them tomorrow. She agreed of course.

With those few things accomplished and having a date with Taro Ayano knew that she was getting closer to keeping their love safe. And with that knowledge she prepared for bed.


	3. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano befriends Usagi

Ayano was already up even though school wasn't starting for hours. She needed to befriend Usagi so she could get rid of her. To do that she would need to go to lunch with Ashley and Candy and meet her but that meant she couldn't be with Senpai to protect him! But this was to protect Senpai so she needed to do this.

Ayano sat on the couch with phone in hand and messaged Senpai. It wasn't nothing too serious, just saying she was going to have lunch with some new friends. She didn't expect a response but she got one.

**That's fine! I was going to have lunch with Riku anyways.**

While it hurt that he already had plans Ayano was fine with it. 

To pass the hours Ayano just scrolled away on her phone.  
_____________________________________

The walk to school was basically the same as yesterday. Osana, Raibaru, Taro, and Ayano all walked together. Osana and Raibura were holding hands and smiling at each other while Ayano clung to Taro's side.

They departed just like before and Ayano walked off. Finding Ashley or Candy was the main priority. Ashley would probably be in the Art Club so that's where Ayano went. 

Peering into the club room she looked around. The other club members were leaving to go sketch while Geiju was painting where he always is. No blonde hair or bouncing Americans anywhere. Ayano was turning to leave when arms wrapped around her stomach and a head hit her back. 

Looking behind she saw the golden retriever herself. A green eye looked deep into her grey eyes. "Hello Ashley." "Hi Ayano! What are you doing here?" Ayano managed to get the girl off. "Did you decide to join the art club?" The excitement on her face was unbeatable. "No, waiting for the Martial Arts Club to let me in. I wanted to hang out with you before class."  
The girl began jumping up and down. "Really? You want to hang out with me!? Let's go!" Tiny hands began pulling Ayano away from the Art room. Though she tumbled a bit she followed Ashely to wherever they were going.

The fucking Martial arts room, or well outside it. Ashley sat right beside the door with her baby pink sketchbook and completely black pencil. Ayano sighed and sat right beside her. She rather be inside with the members but this will work. "You can watch me while I sketch! It doesn't bother me!" Ayano just nodded and watched as Ashley started sketching.

Minutes pass and Ayano could finally tell what she was drawing. "Are you drawing Budo?" The rosy cheeks became rosier. "Yeah." A weakness. Maybe with kindness she could kill this puppy with a boyfriend? "That's fine. I won't tell." With the smile she received Ayano knew she said what Ashley wanted. "Thanks."

Watching Ashley draw went by quickly. They both had dashed to class and began working on the plant project.

In classes it was the same stuff except Ayano was willingly talking to Ashley. Was she growing soft? No, this is for the plan.  
_____________________________________

With Ashley holding her hand and guiding her to the rooftop it was lunch. Ayano held her bento and simply followed the bouncing girl. She was led far from Oka and the Basu sisters and to the opposite corner.

So many colorful eyes were staring straight at Ayano as Ashley pulled her towards a large group of girls. Ayano could only recognize Candy and Usagi. The other girls were unnoticeable with their soft hair colors. Ashley sat by a girl with soft pink hair in pigtails. Ayano slowly sat down beside her and tried to avoid the eyes. As soon as Ashley began yapping it got more comfortable and Ayano could learn about the other girls. The girl with pink hair was a mute girl named Sara who was in the cooking club. A girl laying on the bench with a silver bob from the photography Club was called Hoshi. A green haired girl who was in the gaming club was running her fingers through Hoshi's hair while holding Eric's, a girl with long red hair and in the tech club, hand. A pink watermelon hair girl named Emiko from the Light Music Club was listening to music on her phone. Usagi and a girl with a blue colored half shaven from the Sports Club were arm wrestling. An occult Club girl with brown hair and red eyes was painting her nails.

No weaknesses were shown other than Sara looking disappointed when hearing someone say Ashley. So that is all Ayano had to work with for now. At least she was able to befriend Usagi.  
_____________________________________

All classes were finished and Ayano could see Usagi and Ashley waiting outside for her. Apparently she had already gained the dead girl's trust. She quickly grabbed her bag and walked out. 

As soon as Ayano stepped out she was almost knocked over by the energetic dog of her 'friend.' Usagi had been pulled with Ashley since their hands were together. 

When they began walking Usagi started asking Ayano questions like "What are the dress codes" and "Who's the easiest guy at school?" She answered what she thought Usagi wished to hear. Usagi did reveal a few weaknesses and strengths. She said that she practiced American wrestling and learned boxing but that she is unable to learn Martial Arts due to her parents wanting her to be more feminine. And she loudly expressed her hate towards the Counselor. "She thinks I should cover up more and that I need to stop hitting on guys! I've been here for two days and she's already treating me like a dirty whore!" Usagi had said while walking. 'You are dirty whore.' Ayano thought. She did look like one and acted like one. Her cleavage was showing and you could clearly see an adult bra. 

At the doorstep Ashley and Usagi waved bye to Ayano and quickly left. 

Ayano has gained some more Information to defeat the obstacles. Soon her Senpai will never be taken away.

**Author's Note:**

> Give suggestions for ships and I might add them!


End file.
